3 Contos Natalinos
by Brass-dono
Summary: Num mangá que agora virou fic, três personagens de Inu-Yasha encaram o natal de três garotas e descobrem que o natal não é tão feliz quanto pensavam ser.
1. Introdução

_**3 Contos Natalinos**_

_(Numa sala branca, gravando ao vivo com três garotas: uma de cabelo super curto e afofado de corpo completamente escuro e marcas de queimadura no rosto; uma pequena garota de cabelo até o ombro, liso e dourado e olhos claros; e por último, uma garota de cabelo castanho claríssimo que vai até as costas e olhos castanhos pouco mais escuros que não demonstram um pingo de emoção.)_

"Olá! Eu me chamo Melissa e vou apresentar a vocês, **_3 Contos Natalinos_**." Passa o microfone para a outra mão "Esta aqui," Aponta para uma criança de aparentemente dez anos pulando para alcançar o monitor. "É Seiren." Coloca o microfone na altura da garota.

"Prazer, me chamo Seiren por causa das minhas lindas orelhinhas!" Põe a mão nas orelhas em formato de barbatana. "Mas voltando ao que interes--Ei!" Reclama ao ver que Melissa retirou o microfone.

Melissa decide ignorar a pequena que pula para tirar o microfone de sua mão e apenas continua sorrindo enquanto fala. "Esta outra," aponta para uma garota de quase sua idade que está encarando o monitor seriamente. "É a Karen. Ela não demonstra muitas emoções, acostume-se."

Aponta para o monitor. "Essa que está aqui do outro lado é a Brass-senpai." Melissa acena com uma mão junto com a pequena Seiren.

_(Brass pára de digitar e olha através de seus óculos fundo de garrafa para o monitor, ajeitando os óculos. Ao ver as duas acenando, sorri e acena também, voltando a digitar outra vez.)_

"Brass-senpai nos criou. Na verdade verdadeira de verdade verídica, nós somos três **_persocons_**. Isso mesmo, persocons."

"Eles não precisavam saber, Mel." Reclama a pequena de braços cruzados. Melissa apenas sorri outra vez.

"Tudo bem, eles não são contra os persocons, certo? Olha, você aí deve estar se perguntando, **_'Persocons numa fic de Inu-Yasha?'_** Ora, não se preocupe, vamos explicar tudo, esse capítulo é apenas uma introdução a **_3 Contos Natalinos_**. Vamos explicar tudo aqui e no final você entenderá tudo."

"Brass-senpai há algum tempo começou a desenhar um mangá conosco." explica Melissa.

"Contaria uma versão à parte da história _**Chobits**_. Continua a pequena Seiren.

"E como ela gostou muito da história e não pode utilizar o scanner," _(Brass fuzila o scanner com o olhar)_ "Ela transformou o mangá numa fic." Ambas se espantam ao ver que Karen falou, mas decidem continuar ao ver que ela continua fitando o monitor com a mesma cara patética de **_non-emotion_**.

"Assim, os três contos natalinos nasceram, onde cada uma de nós interpreta um conto diferente. Claro, como a fic é de **_Inu-Yasha_**, os contos foram ligeiramente modificados e agora estamos com três personagens que vão interpretá-los: **_Sesshou-maru_**, que interpretará meu conto;" Karen diz.

"O pequeno **_Shippou_**, que fará meu conto natalino;" Seiren abre um grande sorriso.

"E **_Kagura_**, que interpretará o meu." Karen não se cansa de fitar o monitor com a mesma cara.

"Como podem ver, os contos modificados para Inu-Yasha terão como protagonistas os youkais."

"Isso era para dar forma ao roteiro original, que também é tratado apenas por persocons."

"Nos três contos haverá clima **_dark_**."

"**_KAREN!!!_**" Melissa e Seiren gritam mas a garota parece nem ouvir, continuando a fitar o monitor.

"Opa, desculpem por isso." Melissa se ajeita, pigarreia e vota a falar. "Queríamos dar a notícia com calma, mas **_ALGUÉM_**, estragou tudo, sabe?" As duas encaram duramente Karen, que dá de ombros. "Mas é verdade, os três contos natalinos serão formados por clima **_dark_**, **_angst_**."

"Isso torna as coisas bem diferentes." comenta a pequena.

"Exato!" Continua Karen. "Geralmente, o Natal é uma época de celebração, de paz e festas."

"Com bolos, doces e muitos presentes!!!!" A pequena bate palmas.

"Mas nessa fic as coisas serão diferentes. Acontece que, se você acha que o Natal é tudo isso que descrevemos aí em cima, - em poucas palavras, uma época **_FELIZ_** - não continue, por favor! Isso mudará completamente o senso de Natal. Não teremos espíritos natalinos e muita emoção como deveria ser, mas esperamos sinceramente que gostem."

"Melissa, cale a boca e inicie logo a fic." Karen finalmente olha para a companheira com cara de irritação.

"Certo, espere um pouco." Dá tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Karen que apenas passa a mão como se limpasse alguma sujeira ali. "Bem, a verdade é essa, os contos serão meio tristes sim. Apesar disso, esperamos profundamente que vocês leiam e por favor..." Olha para Seiren que aparece na sala (não se sabe quando ela saiu) com uma **_conta de e-mail_** nas mãos.

"Façam uma contribuição ao nosso natal e deixem uma **_review_**, seja para dizer **_'Não vou ler por que parece ser muito triste'_** ou para dizer **_'Eu li, mas achei muito triste.'_** ou então **_'Que tal mais capítulos?'_** ou talvez--!"

"**_CHEGA SEIREN!!!_**" Karen e Melissa gritam furiosa para a pequena que se esconde num cantinho empoeirado. "É isso, deixem uma **_review_** em nossa caixinha de e-mails, afinal, é com ela que vamos passar o ano."

"Não pedimos dinheiro, apenas **_reviews_**. É para uma boa causa." Karen tenta convencer os outros, mas sua expressão facial não muda.

"Enfim, mandem suas primeiras **_reviews_** para Brass-senpai saber se vocês querem **_OU NÃO_** o primeiro conto natalino. Logo, os outros se sucederão. Ah, apenas para lembrar que a ordem dos contos natalinos não será a apresentada acima, ela pode variar - é que Brass-senpai ainda não sabe direito. E também, Pode ser que os capítulos demorem um pouco e até passem do dia vinte e quatro, mas não é por que Brass-senpai é preguiçosa não! Bom, talvez um pouco, mas é por que ela está desenhando o nosso mangá, um outro - chamado **_Naku Tokushi_** - e também está batendo a cabeça para continuar as outras fics dela. Em todo caso, **_reviews_** com críticas, elogios e opiniões serão sempre bem-vindas."

"E eu responderei as **_reviews_**, já que Brass-senpai está meio ocupada." Seiren reaparece com um sorriso no rosto.

"Nós três desejamos um feliz Natal para todos que estiverem aí do outro lado lendo, e até o primeiro conto. Tchau!"

_(Brass desliga o PC e se espreguiça na cadeira. Levanta, sobe as escadas e entra no quarto. Acende a luminária na mesinha e começa a desenhar. Cai no sono algum tempo depois na própria escrivaninha.)_

_**3 Contos Natalinos**_


	2. Kagura e o Gorro

_**3 Contos Natalinos**_

_Quem fala é a Karen e apareci apenas para anunciar o primeiro conto natalino (eles me obrigaram a vir pra cá apenas para apresentar essa droga). Ele conta a minha história._

_Na série de _**Inu-Yasha****3 Contos Natalinos**_ não sofreu tantas adaptações como Brass-senpai pensou que sofreria (exceto por uma: tentamos desesperadamente encontrar alguém que se encaixasse melhor com meu papel, mas a que menos apresentou mudanças em sua personalidade quanto ao _**anime/manga**_ Inu-Yasha foi Kagura)._

_Mas isso não quer dizer que ficou ruim. Melhor explicar outra vez: não ficou ruim quanto à escrita e à gramática como Brass-senpai pensou que ficaria, mas realmente é um conto dark. Isso pode significar que ficou ruim para você que não gosta de fics _**dark**_ (aqui incluídos as classificações _**drama**_ e _**angst**

_Na verdade, Brass-senpai aliviou um pouco a barra. A fic não ficou tão dark quanto deveria ser (seria completamete dark, mas ao introduzirmos uma dupla inteligente de policiais, a fic ficou mais aliviada)._

_Mesmo assim, nós duas trabalhamos a noite inteira no script e _**Kagura**_ ensaiou várias vezes a apresentação. Por isso, envie-nos uma _**review**_ (aponta para a caixinha de e-mails no fim da sala)._

_Uma _**review**_ não necessariamente é para elogios. Nessa caixinha de _**reviews**_ especial para o natal, você pode doar _**reviews**_ com elogios, críticas, sugestões, ameaças de morte (tanto à Brass-senpai quanto aos _**persocons**_ e aos personagens de Inu-Yasha) e qualquer outra coisa que você queira._

_O importante é mandar, por que queremos a caixinha _**cheia**_ nesse fim de ano._

_De qualquer forma, Brass-senpai, Melissa e Seiren (mais o pessoal do elenco que são Sesshou-maru, Kagura e Shippou) agradecem àqueles que lêem e não comentam (eu não agradeço, pois isso não me beneficiará em nada)._

_Brass-senpai sabe que a leitura também é importante, _**independente da história**_. Por isso, ela está me dizendo para dizer a vocês para lerem _**livros**_ por que a leitura nos deixa mais inteligentes._

_Hm, não sei quanto a isso, nunca tive a oportunidade de ler um livro. Talvez seja por isso que _**ninguém**_ me quer por perto... Talvez._

_Uma última coisinha, os contos natalinos ficaram pequenos propositalmente. Os contos poderiam ser maiores, mas _**EU**_ pedi para ela que deixasse pequeno por que achei que era completamente desnecessário prolongar a parte policial deste capítulo, uma vez que não queremos saber da busca e sim do natal de Kagura._

_Os outros também ficarão pequenos, mas não pela lerdeza da autora (desconfio seriamente que ela esteja com preguiça de fazer capítulos maiores, mas temo por minha vida e resolvi deixar quieto) e sim pelo fato de que o que _**REALMENTE**_ interessa são os _**contos dark de natal**_... Não os complementos._

_Nah, mentira... Isso é só uma desculpa que Brass-senpai deu por que não sabe escrever contos policiais. Ops, acho que não deveria ter dito isso._

_Chega de tagarelar e vamos logo à fic. _**Apreciem com moderação.**

_Todos os elogios serão enviados ao _**orfanato dos persocons**_, pois eles é que nos ajudaram com o script (ora, de onde você acha que Brass-senpai tirou as idéias de _**contos dark de natal**

_E também algum merecimento à Kagura que fez essa apresentação de graça (depois de muita insistência por parte de Brass-senpai e Seiren à mestra do vento)._

_**3 Contos Natalinos**_

_**Primeiro Conto: Kagura e um gorro**_

Quando acordou, Kagura não sabia onde estava por que seus olhos estavam vendados. Tentou levantar a mão, mas estavam amarradas. Subitamente, sentiu algo contra seu braço. Uma picada fraca e indolor.

_Injeção._ Pensara depois de algum tempo. Debateu-se, mas não adiantou em nada. Escutou passos enfraquecendo e isso significa que alguém estava saindo da sala. _Não escutou dois passos, escuto um monte. Quem fez isso comigo?... Por que?_ Sua mente não conseguia encontrar as respostas.

Tacou a cabeça para trás e se deixou deitar. Das duas uma, ou estava numa maca ou no chão, pois sentia o ferro frio em suas costas.

_Quem está aí?_ Queria falar, mas desde que estava ali, sentia que sua voz havia morrido. Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo se tornou cada vez mais pesado, a ponto de não conseguir nem respirar direito. Parecia que estava perdendo o movimento. _Quero sair... Cadê ele? Onde ele está? O que?_ Kagura espantou-se com seus pensamentos. _Quem é 'ele'?_

Há tempos, Kagura sofreu um acidente (não se lembra de quê, mas lembra-se que foi dentro de uma casa – talvez a própria casa) que lhe causou sérios problemas cerebrais. Por esse motivo, ela não consegue distinguir o que se passou, o que está acontecendo e o que virá – em outras palavras, ela não sabe dizer quando ocorre o passado o presente e o futuro.

Ela não tem a menor noção de tempo.

Também não consegue diferenciar o certo do errado. Como uma vez, quando lhe ofereceram dinheiro para passar uma noite com um homem. Por sua completa inocência quanto ao que se deve fazer, ela aceitou. Aceitar ou não, não era uma coisa tão perigosa quanto para as mulheres decentes.

Entretanto, na hora, um policial invadiu o local e o caso foi dado como assédio. Graças ao policial, Kagura ainda carrega a pureza consigo. Não que isso lhe fizesse diferença. Ela nem ao menos sabe quem é, ou seu propósito para a vida.

Qualquer um que passasse o dia com Kagura, choraria.

O caso de Kagura é realmente algo de dar pena.

Não saber o que está acontecendo e ao mesmo tempo, não ter o menor senso do certo e do errado... Onde tudo para ela são apenas dúvidas. Dúvidas para o qual nunca obterá respostas.

Ela não sabe o que lhe aconteceu ontem, não se lembra... Não sabe o que lhe está acontecendo agora, ou o por quê... Não sabe planejar o futuro.

_O que é o futuro?_ Ela perguntaria.

Basicamente, ela está morta. Como se ela não tivesse alma. Ninguém seria capaz de ler sua alma já que ela basicamente... Não possui uma.

Sua alma se foi no dia do acidente.

Contaram-lhe que sua mãe morrera. Mãe_? O que é mãe?_ Kagura perguntara quando acordou. Encarava vizinhos, mas que naquele momento já nem se lembravam quem eram.

Os vizinhos a encaram docemente e choraram o dia inteiro. O médico já lhes havia dito o que ocorrera com Kagura e no quê isso influenciaria, mas vendo-a naquele estado, dizendo coisas tão banais como "o que é mãe?"... Isso quebrou o coração deles.

O casal já velhinho conversou entre si sobre a possibilidade de adotar Kagura. Mas claro, o outro lado falou mais alto. Como? Adotar Kagura? Uma youkai? Agora, nesses tempos modernos? Isso realmente está fora dos planos de qualquer família humana normal.

Youkais são vistos como pessoas de cor negra... Ou pessoas de baixa renda... Ou pessoas com deficiência, física ou mental.

Em poucas palavras, o preconceito daquele velho casal foi mais alto e eles optaram por abandonar Kagura, depois de anos de amizade com os pais da pobre garota.

Obviamente, Kagura não se lembra de mais nada disso. Ser abandonada ou adotada para ela, naquela época não lhe fez nenhuma diferença, pois não sabia o que era uma coisa ou outra.

Realmente, a falta de senso quanto às coisas boas e ruins, as certas e os errados fazia falta.

Mas não para ela. Em sua cabeça, apenas haveria uma dúvida se lhe contassem sobre sua deficiência: _Se eu tivesse o senso do certo e do errado, isso me deixaria mais feliz? O que isso acarretaria em minha vida? Melhor deixar para lá._ E apenas daria de ombros e voltaria a seguir sua vida. Foi assim que ela fez nesses longos dezoito anos. Ou pelo menos desde que sofrera o acidente.

Não fazia a menor idéia de quem estava chamando, mas seja quem fosse, ela queria ajuda. Qualquer ajuda. Não sabia por que precisava de ajuda. Aquilo tudo era complexo demais para ela. Mas ela queria sair daquele lugar. Não por que o achava ruim, mas simplesmente queria sair. Porém seu corpo estava tão pesado que não conseguia mexer-se. Ficou acordada por algum tempo pensando no por que daquilo tudo. Depois de horas de tédio, caiu na inconsciência.

----------

Kagome entrou correndo na sala de Miroku. Recebera um telefonema dele mais cedo e resolveu aparecer o quanto antes. Ele disse ser urgente.

-O que foi? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

O homem estava à frente dum computador super moderno. Estava conectado à rede e maximizava a janela de um mapa de algum bairro local.

-Aqui. – Apontou para um lugar aleatório. Kagome não sabia o que ele queria dizer. – Ontem eu vim a esse laboratório conversar com Jinenji. – Fitou-a. – Você sabe que Rin precisa dos remédios especiais dele ou morrerá.

Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmando.

-Ele me contou que há muito tempo preparou uma mistura para uma paciente desse hospital. – Fitou o monitor e apontou um outro local aleatório. – Mas como a paciente recebeu alta antes dele entregar o remédio, ele ficou guardado lá por um bom tempo.

-E daí? – Perguntou, querendo saber logo onde tudo isso levaria.

-A criança que receberia esse remédio sofre de memória como a Rin, mas é um caso pior. – Fitou-a nos olhos. – A criança era uma youkai.

Kagome resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e o fitou com receio.

Ambos trabalhavam na polícia, mas gostavam muito de trabalharem juntos para ajudar as vítimas alvo de preconceito. Na verdade, outros policiais ajudavam contra o preconceito também, não só de youkais. Mas esses dois trabalham juntos há realmente muito tempo.

-Eu descobri isso por acaso, Jinenji me contou apenas por contar... Era apenas um comentário. A princípio e para muitas pessoas é inútil, mas não para nós.

Miroku rodou na cadeira e voltou-se para um outro computador, já com um outro mapa, desta vez, mais específico.

-Nessa casa, mora um casal de idosos que já tiveram alguma relação com a youkai. Talvez você devesse ir até lá, vou ver se acho algo sobre ela na Internet.

A grande verdade é que Kagome é simplesmente ótima para agir na prática, enquanto Miroku é bem melhor na parte teórica de todos os casos. Muitos acham isso estranho, uma vez que Kagome é quem fez preparatório de informática e Miroku apareceu ali querendo treinar tiro ao alvo.

Realmente estranho, mas assim é que eles são.

----------

Kagura acordou quando sentiu alguém tocando seu braço. Por um segundo teve medo, antes de abrir os olhos. Fitou um teto branco alto. Lá no alto uma luz incrivelmente forte a cegou e fechou os olhos outra vez. Tentou pôr a mão nos olhos, mas estavam presas. A mão que sentira em seus braços escorregou pela perna e a apertou, mas não de modo que doesse, e depois algo gelado tocou seu peito.

Abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça para ver vários homens de branco ao seu redor. Quatro, cinco, seis, não conseguia contar por que sua vista estava turva graças à luz.

As palavras saiam das bocas deles, mas não conseguia entender uma sequer. Apenas escutava murmúrios. Murmúrios que faziam sua cabeça doer cada vez mais.

Deitou a cabeça mais uma vez enquanto um homem retirava o estetoscópio de seu peito. Fechou os olhos.

Os homens andaram até o outro lado da grande sala redonda e azul e começaram a escrever coisas num bloco de notas grande.

-Youkais. Ainda não consigo entender nada. Não consigo entender por que eles são tão parecidos com humanos.

-Ou com animais. Não só fisicamente, mas também têm uma grande inteligência. – Este homem virou-se de costas para Kagura enquanto mexia numas gavetas. – Acredito que a cada geração eles se tornam mais fortes. Mais inteligentes. - O homem virou-se para todos, agora sem as luvas de borracha nas mãos. - Quem sabe o que pode acontecer no futuro? Eles podem escravizar os humanos... Exterminar a raça.

Um outro que estava ao seu lado não gostou do silêncio que se reinou naquela sala, a não ser pelos gemidos e sussurros de Kagura, que tentava se manter acordada e se mexia devagar sobre a maca, tentando livrar as mãos e pernas das faixas.

-Então... Ou os eliminamos agora, enquanto ainda podemos... Ou nos deixamos ser eliminados. Um jogo de _Matar ou Morrer_. _Se correr o bicho pega... Se ficar o bicho come_. Estamos completamente sem quaisquer saídas.

Todos pararam para observar Kagura que agora chutava completamente sem força, a maca de metal. Estava quase apagando outra vez. Novamente seus gemidos invadiram o local.

Os homens não se importavam com a polícia, se importavam apenas com a ciência. Esse pequeno grupo é formado pelos melhores cientistas do mundo. Não eram más pessoas. Apenas queriam estudar os youkais.

Mas cada vez que pegavam uma nova espécie, se assustavam com a diferença de genes, comportamentos, tudo! Uma espécie tão desenvolvida que pode assumir várias formas, basicamente, se desvencilhando de outras.

Youkais peixes, youkais mamíferos, youkais anfíbios... Uma enciclopédia que não tem fim, como se um não pertencesse à família do outro.

Estavam também, assustados com as aparências humanas dos youkais.

Algo que não tem fim.

-O que fazemos agora? – Um deles perguntou.

O médico que retirara as luvas de borracha a pouco suspirou levemente, virando-se de costas mais uma vez para a mesa. Retirou uma seringa e a encheu com um líquido transparente.

-É uma youkai, certo? Temos de matá-la.

Os outros o olharam como se o encorajasse a fazer isso, apesar deles todos saberem que estava errado.

Não eram assassinos, eram pesquisadores, cientistas. Entretanto, estavam divididos entre a morte da criatura para suas próprias vidas ou deixá-la livre como os outros para poder viver... que é o que toda criatura deve fazer.

Grande dilema.

----------

-Com licença! – Kagome gritou pela milésima vez enquanto tornava a bater n porta. Cansada, suspirou e tocou a campainha. – Tem alguém aí? – E voltou a pressionara a campainha.

E finalmente a porta se abriu. Surpresa, afastou-se da porta para olhar uma velha baixinha. Curvou-se e retirou o distintivo do bolso.

-Gostaria de conversar algumas coisas com a senhora e seu marido. – Guardou-o no bolso do casaco outra vez.

-Por Deus! É Natal, não pode pelo menos esperar para o ano novo?

A velha estava quase chorando. Kagome notou o sotaque longínquo dela.

-Eu prometo pagar o aluguel da casa, eu...

Kagome a silenciou com uma pigarreada alta.

-Não vim falar de suas contas senhora... Hã...

-Rosa. Rosa maia.

Ah, sim. Uma portuguesa. Interessante.

Kagome entrou sem cerimônia quando a Rosa a deu passagem. Olhou para vários cantos da casa enquanto afrouxava seu cachecol. Virou-se para ela e percebeu que ela limpava as mãos no avental imundo. Ou simplesmente estava nervosa demais por estar lidando com a policia.

-Senhora Rosa, você conhece algum youkai?

-Youkais? Não venho um há tempos!

Kagome notou um brilhinho saltar de seus olhos. Deveria estar pensando em algum youkai que conhecera e que se apaixonara. Talvez, quem sabe?

-Pode me dizer o nome? – Kagome pegou um bloquinho no bolso do sobretudo azul claro, ao mesmo tempo que percorria a mão pelo corpo para achar uma caneta. Sem sucesso.

Ao ver que ela não consegue achar o que quer, Rosa a guia para uma outra sala onde uma grande árvore estava montada com enfeites de Natal. Sempre pensara que isso era uma tradição deles, mas parece que o mundo todo faz isso no Natal.

Rosa pegou uma caneta em cima duma mesa enquanto sentava-se com dificuldade num sofá tão velho quanto a dona. Entregou o objeto à Kagome.

-Bem, - começou devagar. – Aqui do lado, morava uma amiga minha. Isso foi há uns trinta nos, acho. – Desviava o olhar para várias partes do cômodo, tentando se lembrar. – Tinha acabado de me mudar de Portugal. Fiquei muito assustada quando descobri que ali moravam youkais.

Riu de um jeito estranho.

-E nem sabia o que eram youkais.

-Sim, prossiga. – Kagome resolveu prestar atenção.

-Então, uns dezesseis, dezessete anos depois, vi uma menininha correndo no jardim. No meu jardim. Não fiquei brava, pois adoro crianças. E fiquei sorrindo, vendo-a brincar. Foi naquele dia que eu descobri que ela era uma youkai. A princípio, fiquei abismada com suas orelhas pontudas e seus olhos vermelho-sangue... Uma coisa de outro mundo. Foi quando resolvi pesquisar.

A velha apontou para uma porta debaixo da escada de madeira. Kagome olhou como se não fosse nada, apenas um velho porão.

-Quando me mudei, os ex-donos da casa devem ter esquecido do quartinho, pois deixaram uma enciclopédia esplendida ali. Qualquer coisa que quiser, aqueles livros te dirá. – Kagome a fitou outra vez.

-E lá você entendeu o que são essas criaturas místicas.

A velha deu uma pausa enquanto suspirava.

-Chamei meu marido e falei para nos mudarmos imediatamente. Estava aterrorizada.

Kagome não gostou do jeito que ela falou. Falou como se fossem monstros. Talvez sejam, mas não para ela... Ou para Miroku.

-Bem, uma vez quando saíamos para comemorar o aniversário de casamento, olhamos para a casa ao lado e vimos uma mulher com a filha no colo. Ela também nos viu e acenou para nós.

-E se não fosse por mim, já teria volta para casa assustada. – Olhamos para a escada onde um velho descia cuidadosamente.

Kagome observou enquanto a mulher dava alguma bronca no marido por lhe dar um susto em português. Soube que brigava por causa do susto, pois colocou a mão no coração.

O marido ignorou completamente a velha mulher e se voltou para Kagome, sentando-se ao lado da esposa, num outro sofá.

-A verdade, é que eu a convenci que youkais não eram nada. – Balançou a mão. – Não significavam perigo, caso contraria, o Japão estaria dominado por eles... Ou talvez a yakuza já os teria exterminado... Não sei.

Oh, alguém que pensa como Kagome e Miroku... Finalmente ela achara algo para celebrar na época do Natal?

-Nós ficamos muito amigos deles. – Continuou o velho. - E a pequena passou freqüentar nossa "livraria". Ela lia sempre os mesmos livros. Queríamos saber por que, e a mãe nos contou que era por causa de um acidente. Entretanto, não sabemos que acidente é esse, ela nunca quis nos contar.

-Como se chamava a criança?

-Kagura.

-O sobrenome?

-Sinto, mas não lembro... Algo com Jyuu, oni... Ou talvez Kaze, não lembro exatamente...

-Senhora Rosa? – Perguntou Kagome. Ela engoliu em seco.

E simplesmente balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-Kagura tinha pai?

-Tinha, mas ele nunca saía do escritório. Nem chegamos a ver seu rosto. – Ela respondeu.

-O que aconteceu depois?

Os dois não se atreveram a falar por um longo tempo. Porém Rosa resolve continuar.

-Sua mãe morreu.

-Foi uma tragédia por que não sabíamos como lhe contar isso. Foi durante a noite. O pai estava tão obcecado com o trabalho que matou a própria mulher, durante a noite. Ele foi preso e... – Abraçou Rosa que agora chorava devagar, como se nem tivesse forças para isso. Não continuou.

-Kagura está nas guardas de algum parente agora?

Ninguém respondeu.

Rosa se soltou do marido e limpou os olhos. Fitou o chão enquanto mexia as mãos freneticamente.

-Bem... Nos oferecemos para cuidar dela... Ela não tem nenhum parente... Mesmo o pai que já deveria estar solto se matou, ainda louco.

Kagome se perguntava como alguém pode ficar louco por causa do trabalho. Matar a esposa e suicidar, deixando a filha para trás.

-E onde está Kagura?

-Ela não veio com a gente. – Respondeu o velho com carranca. – Rosa não quis adotá-la.

-Por que não? – Kagome fez carranca também, já imaginando a resposta.

-Como acha que todos olhariam para você se te vissem andando na rua com uma criança youkai? – Respondeu. – Nos olhariam como se fôssemos um...

Kagome ia responder quando ele a interrompeu, continuando.

-Eu não me importaria com isso, mas Rosa... – Ele olhou duro para a mulher, que chorava com a cabeça abaixada.

-Senhora Rosa, isso é preconceito. – Disse rudemente. Estava irritada. Profundamente irritada. E acredite, ninguém segura uma Kagome irritada.

-Avisei isso a ela. Mas ela se preocupa muito com a imagem. Acho que é o defeito de minha mulher.

Kagome se levantou.

-Onde está Kagura?

-Ela foi levada a um orfanato.

-Quero o endereço. – Anotou-o no caderninho.

Kagome foi gentilmente levada até a porta pelo homem idoso. Mas antes que pudesse sair, a voz de Rosa a chamou a atenção.

-Por favor, traga Kagura de volta pra gente. – Disse entre as choramingadas. – Eu prometo que vou tomar conta dela agora.

Kagome não se virou para trás, para ver a mulher.

-Senhora Rosa. Você sabia que o que fez é preconceito? Isso pode até levar uma multa. Ainda mais nos dias de hoje. – Respondeu friamente. A mulher voltou a chorar.

-Policial, eu me responsabilizo por tudo. – Kagome fitou o velho ao seu lado. – Traga Kagura de volta para casa. Não por nós. Por ela.

Kagome ficou parada por um momento antes de sair da casa, apertando o cachecol quando um vento frio a fez encolher-se.

-Verei o que posso fazer.

Respondeu da mesma maneira e entrou em seu carro.

----------

Aquele mesmo cientista aproximou-se da mesa onde Kagura já tinha parado de tentar se libertar. Mas pela respiração, viram que ainda estava acordada. O homem levantou a seringa e preparou para injetá-la.

Mas não enfiou a agulha em seu braço.

Simplesmente ficou parado.

O grupo de amigos o olhou, intrigados quando algum tempo se passou. O médico voltou para o móvel e guardou a seringa cuja gaveta a retirara.

-É Natal. – Disse sem se virar para os outros. – Vamos deixar só essa passar. De todo modo, não é do meu feitio matar alguém. Se quiserem, vocês que a matem. – E se retirou da sala.

Os homens olharam Kagura e depois se fitaram. Resolveram soltar Kagura. Esta agora estava completamente adormecida por uma anestesia anterior. Mesmo assim, não tiraram a venda de seus olhos.

A carregaram para fora.

-O que vamos fazer com ela? Devolvê-la ao orfanato?

-Não acho uma boa idéia. Se ela fugiu de lá, é por que não queria voltar. Pode estar sendo maltratada.

-Além do mais, já é maior de idade, não há problema deixá-la solta.

Quatro homens a puseram num carro. Um deles dirigia pela estrada deserta.

----------

-Como assim fugiu?

Kagome perguntou atônita há uma mulher. Era a dona do orfanato.

-Não nos interessa, se fugiu, melhor. Não temos que gastar comida ou água com ela. Melhor, sobra mais para as crianças. – Ela disse com o nariz empinado para cima.

Kagome tinha a vontade de lhe enfiar um soco bem debaixo da fuça. Como queria, mas bem, agora não é tempo pára isso.

-Você pode me dizer se há algum lugar onde ela possa estar? – Perguntou a contra-gosto. Sabia que se mesmo que a mulher soubesse, não contaria. – Algum lugar favorito ou que ela gostava de ir? Um parque, praça...

-Não sei de nada. – Respondeu e virou a cara.

-Posso dar uma olhada para ver se Kagura não está aí? – Nem sabia como Kagura era. Mas com certeza, se ela estivesse lá, a mulher reagiria.

Mas ao invés disso, ela sorriu cinicamente.

-Ora, vá em frente. – Abriu a porta que dava para um corredor. O corredor do orfanato, onde estavam as demais portas dos quartos. – Se não acredita em mim, procure.

Kagome sentiu-se derrotada e saiu do local. A mulher falava sério.

-Voltarei o mais breve possível para isso. Tenha certeza. – E saiu.

----------

Kagome pegou o celular e ligou para Miroku. Estava estacionada em algum lugar que nem saberia dizer qual. Mas seja como for, o local era deserto. Era neve, neve, neve e mais neve para qualquer lugar que se olhasse.

-Miroku. – Disse quando ele atendeu. – Não consegui nada. Mas vai se espantar quando ouvir a histó... – Sua voz foi morrendo. Mal conseguia escutar Miroku a chamando do outro lado da linha.

Estava concentrada em olhar um carro que tinha parado há alguns metros longe dela. Pelo visto, os quatro homens que saíram não a viram.

Espantou-se ao ver que eles carregavam uma menina para fora do carro. Ela estava vendada e com as mãos amarradas.

Rapidamente desligou o celular sem nem dar resposta e pegou a arma, apontando e correndo na direção do grupo, que botava a garota no chão.

-Parados!! – Falou, apontando a arma para os quatro. – Polícia! Levantem as mãos.

Os quatro obedeceram imediatamente.

-Quem são vocês? - Perguntou. Eles não pareciam muito assustados.

-Somos cientistas, senhorita. – Disseram ainda com as mãos levantadas.

Kagome notou quando um deles abaixou uma das mãos devagar, sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Parado! – Ele não obedeceu e pôs a mão dentro do jaleco. – Eu mandei parar!

Devagar, ele retirou algo do jaleco e Kagome ia preparar para atirar nele antes que ele o fizesse, quando ele estendeu um papel para ela.

-Somos médicos e podemos provar. – Disse confiante.

Ainda sem confiar muito, aproximou-se devagar com a arma estendida. Arrancou o papel de sua mão e o desdobrou. Era um autentico diploma de quem estudou medicina em Osaka.

Abaixou e guardou a arma enquanto eles abaixavam as mãos. Alguns massagearam os braços.

-O que é isso? – Ela perguntou e apontou a menina. – Seqüestro?

-Nada disso, estávamos estudando essa youkai.

-Youkais? Estudando? Sabia que isso é proibido? Vocês...

-Nós sabemos sim. – Os quatro estenderam as mãos. – Você pode nos prender. Mas não machucamos a garota.

Kagome retirou algumas algemas do bolso interior do sobretudo.

-Por que fizeram isso? A carreira de vocês será arruinada. – Colocava as algemas, prendendo uns aos outros.

-É importante para nós. E para o futuro de todos. Dos seus filhos, netos. – Kagome prestava atenção. – Você os protege. E não tiro sua razão. Você provavelmente pensa que todos os seres vivos devem viver, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Não pensamos diferente de você, sobretudo... – Ele olhou-a nos olhos. – Você pode confiar a vida de seus futuros netos às mãos de youkais?

Ela o olhou do mesmo jeito. Sabia bem o que ele queria dizer, já passara por isso antes.

-Será que eles farão o mesmo por nós? Eu entendo você. Mas nós estamos divididos entre os mandamentos de Deus e nossa vida.

-Mandamentos de Deus? – Ela disse. Ele era um cristão ou algo assim? – Você é cientista! Como pode dizer isso?

-Eu sei, já me perguntaram isso uma vez. Eu e meus amigos somos cristãos. E somos cientistas. Não queremos brigar com a Igreja ou com a Ciência. Nós buscamos respostas para unir os dois lados. Mas se não fizermos algo, um de nós dois terá de morrer. Se protegermos os youkais agora, eles nos matarão. E se os matarmos agora, sobreviveremos. De uma forma ou de outra, alguém sairá ganhando. E alguém sairá perdendo.

Kagome desviou os olhos para a garota.

-Cedo ou tarde, algo vai mudar, eu sei. Mas eu ainda tenho fé que podemos nos aliar.

-Como? – Ela os fitou.

-Vocês tentam aliar a Igreja e a Ciência. Enquanto isso, deixe que eu alio os humanos e ou youkais. – Sorriu para ele. – Mudando de assunto. Quem é a garota?

-Kagura. – Arregalou os olhos. – Nós vimos seu nome num cartãozinho que estava dentro de um de seus bolos. Ela parece que não tem casa ou algo assim, estava perambulando pelas ruas.

"Minha Kagura", Kagome pensou.

-Vou deixá-los na delegacia e depois levá-la para casa.

----------

Kagura acordou e não sabia onde estava. Seus olhos doíam. Mas sabia que duas pessoas estavam ao seu lado.

-Feliz Natal Kagura! – Disse uma senhora.

-Feliz Natal. – Um senhor lhe disse.

Kagura lembrava-se um pouco agora. Estava de noite. Era Natal já.

Sabia que era Natal. A ceia foi feita em seu quarto, aquelas pessoas idosas disseram que não queriam que ela saísse da cama.

Quando todos foram dormir, já era tarde. Estava sozinha no quarto, olhando pela a janela, a neve cair.

Retirou de debaixo do lençol, um gorro vermelho. Olhou a etiqueta. Tinha um nome escrito ali.

-Ka-go-me. – Repetiu as sílabas separadamente.

Aquela moça chamada Kagome, foi a primeira coisa que viu quando acordou. Estava dentro de um carro e ela dirigia para algum lugar. Quando acordou, Kagome lhe contara algumas coisas... Como seus pais... Os idosos... Sua deficiência. Era a única coisa que lembrava com clareza.

Era o único momento do passado que conseguiu guardar na memória. Lembrava-se bem do que Kagome lhe disse quando terminara de lhe contar aquelas coisas.

"Sabe, você não vai se lembrar disso mais tarde." Estava concentrada na estrada, mas sorria de qualquer jeito. "Então, se quiser chorar no meu ombro agora, não vou te impedir."

Kagura lembrava-se de seu sorriso muito bem. Se ela falasse com melancolia na voz, Kagura se sentiria arrasada. Mas ela contava as coisas com tanta naturalidade, com uma calma tão incrível, que não se sentiu tão ruim. De qualquer forma, lembrava-se de chorar. E muito.

Quando Kagome a deixou na casa dos velhinhos, ela lhe deu esse gorro.

"É meu, mas fica com ele. É Natal." E mostrou a língua de forma brincalhona. Rira de Kagome naquela hora. "Ei, não ria de mim!" Ela reclamou.

"Sabe, você não vai se lembrar disso mais tarde." Ela lhe disse.

-Não vou me lembrar? Mas é a única coisa de que me lembro! – Argumentou para si mesma.

Arregalou os olhos. Ela se lembrava! Isso podia significar alguma coisa. Será que estava melhorando? Será que o dano no cérebro podia estar diminuindo? Ainda poderia haver esperança para que ela voltasse a se lembrar das coisas? Planejar o futuro seja lá o que for isso?

-Eu posso...!

Estava incrédula.

Sorriu para si mesma e deitou-se na cama que estivera sentada.

-Feliz Natal. – Apertou o gorro entre uma mão.

Não importava se estava melhorando ou não.

Bem, ao menos era um começo.

----------

_Curiosidades do Word:_

_Páginas: 16_

_Palavras: 4.924_

_Caracteres: 28.636_

_Fonte: Verdana_

_Tamanho: Onze_

_Zoom: 75_

_----------_

_Hahaha!!! Oi amiguinhos! Sou eu, Seiren. Eu disse que responderei às Reviews, não disse? Bem, agora, além dos dias ocupados, Brass-senpai não pode responder por que está um tanto... Hmm... Qual a palavra? Traumatizada com Kaleidostar - episódio quarenta e um, para ser mais exata - É que assim, ela sempre gostou de Leon e Sora, mas nunca imaginou que o casal poderia dar "certo" na TV. Agora ela está toda alegre e saiu gritando na rua que nada mais é impossível. Tadinha, é a primeira vez que um casal maluco que ela gosta aparece assim, na TV. Deixem a coitada curtir um pouco a felicidade (risos de Seiren ao fundo)_

_Enfim:_

_Inu-maníaca - Taí o primeiro conto, o da Kagura. Sabe, você me impressionou. Acho que quando você mencionou "**que tal um final feliz**", nunca imaginei que Brass-senpai mudaria a história para colocar um final feliz (aquilo ali em cima pode ser chamado de feliz?). Mas meus parabéns, quero aprender com você depois... Acho que ela resolveu colocar uma ligação entre dark e feliz. Como você viu, não foi totalmente dark... Ou totalmente feliz. Muito obrigada pela sua **review**! Beijos menina!_

_CaHh Kinomoto - Caramba garota, não tem mais o que fazer não? (risos) Brincadeira, mande **review **o quanto quiser, viu? Adoramos receber todas! Bem, seu desejo é uma ordem e aí está o primeiro conto. Esperemos que goste e se puder (mostra a caixinha de e-mail) queremos mais **reviews **suas, ok? Ah, você gostou da gente? Que bom (enrubesce). Um beijão para você!_

_Akane Kittsune - Oras, Brass-senpai perguntou apenas por educação. Ela é muito convencida e já sabia que vocês iam pedir pela continuação mesmo (um cascudo de Brass que surge de algum lugar). Mas como eu dizia (com um olho roxo) Brass ficou preocupada que vocês não gostassem da idéia de uma fic de natal dark. Em todo caso, vocês pareceram aceitar a idéia e aqui está o primeiro conto._

_É isso, até o próximo conto, que será o meu, interpretado pelo Shippou._

_Feliz Natal à todos!_


	3. Shippou e o biscoito

_**3 Contos Natalinos**_

_Oizinho pessoal! Aqui é a Seiren! (bota a mão nas orelhas e dá um grande sorriso). Não tenho muito o que falar, até por que não sei fazer nada disso! Qual é, dá um tempo Brass-senpai, não posso fazer discursos, tenho só 10 anos! Não, não bote a culpa em mim, você que me criou com 10 anos! Como é que é? Quem você ta chamando de pirralha? Ei, larga esse pão, é meeeeeeeeeeu! Não fuja, esse pãozinho de alho é meu, viu? Haha! Eu sabia que você não gostava de alho! Não é mentira, tem alho mesmo, você acha que eu mentiria dizendo para você que tem alho aqui quando na verdade não tem apenas para você largar meu pãozinho? Olha pra minha cara, tenho cara de malvada? (dá o melhor sorriso e Brass aproveita para fugir) **VOLTA COM MEU PÃOZINHO!** (...)._

_**3 Contos Natalinos**_

_**Segundo conto: Shippou e o biscoito**_

-Que bonito! Aqui mãe, quero esse aqui!

Um garotinho ruivo disse. Sua voz ressaltou-se na grande loja que estava dando descontos em enfeites de natal. A mãe sorriu e se abaixou para observar o enfeite que a criança mostrava. Pôs a mão na cabeça da raposinha e brincou com seu cabelo.

-Tudo bem. – E pegou um enfeite que parecia um bonequinho de biscoito. – Escute Shippou, por que não vai brincar com seu pai no parquinho?

-Eu posso? – Os olhos do garoto brilharam.

-Mas é claro!

A mãe observou o pequeno ruivinho correr e abraçar o pai. Na verdade, eles não eram pais de um youkai (tanto que eram humanos). Porém quando a polícia resolveu condenar os youkais à morte (puro preconceito, eles não tinham feito nada de errado), eles fugiram com Shippou (que até então a polícia não sabia que estava vivo) e foram para Portugal, terra natal do pai do pai de Shippou.

Tudo por um youkai. O que diria a polícia?

Youkais são inúteis, não valem o esforço.

Seu sorriso morreu quando viu o pai olhá-la; também seriamente. Este virou de costas e saiu da loja, cruzando a rua para ir a uma praça. Voltou a atenção para o enfeite em sua mão. Olhou para os dois lados e até atrás de si. Andando calmamente, colocou o objeto em sua bolsa.

-

-Estou tão contente! – Shippou exclamou subindo no colo da mãe para observar de perto a janela.

-Shippou querido, gostaria de sentar na janela, no meu lugar?

-Posso mesmo? – A mãe sorriu enquanto se levantava e sentava-se em seu lugar. – Obrigado. Sempre quis ver a vista de um avião.

-Não se arrependerá.

A criança estava tão concentrada que nem escutou o que dissera a mãe. Seu sorriso não morria por nada. Sempre quis viajar de avião. Os pais e a criança, depois de longos dez anos resolveram voltar ao Japão. Talvez a poeira já tivesse abaixado. Talvez a pequena raposinha já não seja mais alvo da polícia.

Tudo dependia de um talvez.

A mãe olhou para o pai ao seu lado e comentou baixo, tendo certeza que o filho, Shippou não ouviria.

-Tem certeza disso? E se o pegarem?

-Você está preocupada demais para o meu gosto. Quem liga se o pegarem? O problema é se nos pegarem.

Ela não respondeu e olhou para a criança que tinha grudado o rosto na janela, observando cada detalhe de cada nuvem que pasava na janela do avião. Ele estava certo. A criança raposa não importava. A guarda deles sim.

Mesmo assim, importava-se com Shippou. Por que? Por que se importava tanto com aquela criança youkai que nem era seu filho?

_Por que? _Sua mente lhe sussurrou.

-

-Muito bem... Tchans- Kagome falou com um grande sorriso. - O que achou?

-Ficou ótimo, tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar.

Kagome estava debruçada sobre a cadeira onde Miroku estava sentado. Ambos olhavam a animação em _flash_ que Kagome havia feito.

-Aw- Ela gritou - Estou tão contente, é a primeira vez que faço uma animação no computador. Puxa Miroku, vamos fazer isso mais vezes- e deu _play_ outra vez. Não cansava-se de ver a animação que fizera, apesar de simples e curta.

O _flash_ começava num lugar onde a neve caía e o chão estava forrado de branco. Uma bonequinha em _small drawing_ de Kagome aparece. Ela vestia seu tradicional sobretudo bege escuro. Kagome continuava a andar até chegar numa pequena casa. Dois idosos a recebiam com um bolo e ela entrava e subia as escadas. Lá, entregava uma caixa enorme de presente para uma adolescente na cama. Era Kagura. Kagura abria o presente e então ele aparecia na tela, visto de cima. Era um gorro. Um lindo gorrinho dentro de uma ciaxa. Por cima, letras foram aparecendo.

**Tenha um ótimo Natal, Kagura**

**Estarei sempre com você**

**MERRY X-MAS!**

-De novo- Kagome sorriu, mas Miroku a impediu de apertar o _play_.

-Kagome, temos que enviar isso logo a ela, senão vai ser tarde.

-Aw... é verdade. - E sentou no colo de Miroku, assumindo o controle do _mouse_.

-Ei!

-Shh... Estou enviando um _e-mail_.

Um silêncio predominou a sala, mas Kagome não mexeu o _mouse_. Miroku levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Kagome?

-Miroku.. - Ela disse ainda fitando a tela. - Como se envia um _e-mail_?

-

-Mamãe... É Natal.

-Não, ainda não Shippou.

-Mas ali está escrito. - Shippou apontou para um televisor no alto da avenida que continha a data e a hora específica. - Hpje é dia 24, não é?

-Sim, mas o Natal só é comemorado a partir de meia-noite.

O pequeno soltou uma exclamação de dentro do táxi, dizendo que agora compreendia. Ma snão, ele nunca compreendia, pois todo ano dizia o mesmo.

-Então, faltam menos de quatro horas. - Shippou sorriu e levantou a cabeça para ver a mãe, cujo colo estava sentado.

-

Dona Rosa subiu as escadas com uma bandeja na mão. Abriu a porta com cuidado e observou Kagura, sentada na cama com o _laptop_ aberto. Ela e seu marido juntaram dinheiro para comprar esse presente para Kagura. Ela fitava neutramente o aprelho em mãos. Rosa achou que isso seria bom, pois assim ela poderia fazer um diário eletrônico. Ela faria Kagura se lembrar das coisas, não importa o que aconteça. Assim, sempre que quiser ver algo passdo, ela teria onde ler o que escrevera.

Kagura a notou entrando, mas nem a olhou. Rosa puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-O que está fazendo Kagura?

Ela não respondeu. Rosa sorriu e inclinou-se para ver a tela.

_Kagome me mandou um arquivo por e-mail. É um flash muito legal. Ela conta a história de como eu conheci Kagome. Kagome escreveu uma história de como nos conhecemos e mandou um flash junto por e-mail. Agora, eu não tenho por que esquecê-la.; Não tenho como._

-Bom, Kagura, bom. - Ela sorriu.

Um momento ou dois de silêncio foi formado, com apenas Kagura digitando. O som das teclas formaram música para Rosa.

-Dona Rosa. - Ela rapidamente olhou Kagura, mas ela continuava fitando a tela, apesar de não mais digitar. - Laboratório tem acento?

Rosa sorriu e confirmou.

-Kagura, meu filho vem passar as férias aqui, junto com a esposa e o filho. Espero que se dêem bem...

-

-Chegamos- Disse o homem a Shippou...

-Oba!

Shippou correu na frente, mas a mulher o impediu. Shippou a olhou, frustrado e confuso.

-É a casa de seu pai... Não acha que devemos esperar alguém nos atenser- Ela sorriu ternamente.

Shippou sorriu triste e ruborizado, concordou.

O pai se pôs diante da porta e bateu duas vezes. Na terceira, um homem idoso apareceu e abraçou o pai de Shippou.

-Papai, essa é minha esposa, Katsuim e esse... - Apontou para o filhote de raposa. - É meu filho.

-Ora muito bem.. - Ele sorriu. - Entrem, entrem!

Sem mais cerimônia Shippou correu para dentro da casa. Tinha motivos para isso: era hiperativo; era muito curioso, fofoqueiro; lá fra estava frio, e ali dentro estava quente.

-Por fabor, subam, subam- O velho lhes disse, acompanhando a família ao segundo andar, onde se hospedaram, e passaram a noite.

-

Kagura ouviu um baruhlo do lado de fora. Não teria se incomodado se não fosse pelo horário: meia-noite. Ela ainda estava acordada, com seu precioso _laptop_, mas ninguém mais àquela hora deveria estar. Colocando delicadamente o _laptop_ ao seu lado, levantou-se e espiou por uma fenda na abertura da porta. O tal filho de Rosa estava parado aos pés da escada, olhando para os lados. Tinha uma mala nas mãos. Não vendo ninguém, ele desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível.

Kagura voltou para a cama e pegou a câmera digital - novamente, um presente de dona Rosa - e voltou, filmando o homem que descia a escada com a mala de couro. Por que fazia? Não sabia, mas achara divertido.

Sorrindo, Kagura voltou para a cama e escreveu isso em seu diário. Salvou o arquivo e foi para a internet. Depois de algumas horas baixando um filme, resolveu vê-lo.;

Nada bom para o pai de Shippou: era um filme policial.

-

Kagome bateu três vezes na poirta, quando finalmente atenderam. Er a dona Rosa.

-Oh, Kagome, feliz Natal. Entre, por favor, entre!

-Obrigada Senhora Rosa. - Ela disse, puxando o cachecol. - Gostaria de saber uma coisa. - Ela sorriu para os aposentos da casa. - A senhora tem recebido visita ultimamnete?

-Sim, sim. Meu filho tem estado aqui ultimamente. Não é maravilhoso?

-Receio que sim. - Fitou-a. - Poderia falar com Kagura?

-Mas é claro, venha, vou levá-la; até ela.

Rosa subiu as escadas com um pouco de dificuldade e lerdeza, sendo ajudada por Kagome. Atravessando o extenso corredor, entraram na segunda porta a esquerda e Kagome sorriu ao ver Kagura na cama com um _laptop_.

Kagura rpidamnete a olhou e depois voltou sua atenção para o computador. Masi algum tempo, e novamente Kagura a fitou.

-Kagome. - ela sussurrou.

Kagome andou até Kagura e sentou-se ao seu lado, retirando algo do bolso do casaco. Era um papel dobrado e lentamente o desdobrou. Mostrou a Kagura. A jovem o leu e releu e depois abriu algum documento do dia anterior. Então fitou-se.

-Eu te mandei esse _e-mail_... ontem.

Kagome estava fascinada com a evolução de Kgaura. Não importa se suas memórias estavam no computador, qualquer coisa já era um avanço. Sorriu e se aproximou, arrastando a cadeira para perto da cama.

-Sim, você me mandou.

-Este homem é o filho da da Senhora e do Senhor Maia. Ele estava com essa maleta ontem a noite. - Kagura abriu o filme que viu noite passada. - Neste filme, um homem faz a mesma coisa. E depois, anda de fininho pelas casas roubando coisas. - Kagome conhecia o filme, mas deixou que Kagura lhe mostrasse tudo. - Como voce é policial, resilvi te contar.

Kagome sorriu satisfeita.

-Sabe Kagura, muitos homens andam por aí com maletas para ir ao trabalho. Nem sempre isso quer dizer...

Ela parou quando Kagura abriu o vídeo que gravara ontem a noite. Kagome prestou atenção em cada detalhe. Inclusive na hora que o vídeo mostrava.

-Kagome, eu posso não entender disso com o problema que tenho. - Apontou para cabeça. - Mas não fica claro para mim o que um homem faria com uma maleta de couro à meia-noite. - Apontou o relógio do vídeo de pouco menos de trinta segundos. - Veja, está escrito 12:14 AM, e não 12:14 PM.

A policial limpou a garganta.

-Não se preocupe Kagura. Só acho que está... precipitado de mais. Vamos com calma, okay? Talvez ele só esteja indo entregar algo para um amigo, vizinho...

E novamente, Kagura abriu seu diário eletrônico.

-Ele chegou ontem de viagem de Portugal, Kagome. Ele não vem para o Japão há dez anos. Acha que ele pode ter amigos aqui?

Kagome sorriu e acariciou o cabelo de Kagura. Logo, levantou-se e saiu.

-

-Perdão, não queria causar tanto incômodo.

Kagome largou o colchão no chão e virou-se para o filho de Rosa. Ele a ajudara e pôr o objeto ali, ao lado da cama de Kagura. Ela não prestava atenção neles, simplesmente os ignorava enquanto batia nas teclas do computador.

-Não se preocupe, não é incômodo nenhum. - Ele sorriu para a policial.

-É que estou emprestando a casa para uma amiga. - ela mentiu para dormir ao lado de Kagura aquela noite - e realmente não tenho onde passar a noite..

-Entendo, mas por favor, fique à vontade.

Antes que Kagome pudesse agradecer, um pequeno garoto entrou no quarto e pulou na cama de Kagura.

-Ei, quem é você?

Kagome maravilhou-se com o pequeno youkai raposa à sua frente. Pequeno, pele de bebê, longo cabelo ruivo preso num rabo e mãos pequeninas a encantaram.

-Ora, um youkai- Ela sorriu. - Como se chama?

-S-Shippou. - Intimidou-se com a exaltação dela.

-Prazer, sou Kagome, amiga de Kagura. Vim passar uma nite aqui, espero que não se importe.

O pequeno sorriu e balançou a cabeça, negando. Depois seu rabo felpudo também começou a balançar-se de um lado para outro.

-

Kagome observou atentamente o rosto de Kagura, que apesar da hora continuava batendo nas teclas do _laptop_. Kagura não se intimidou... ou percebeu-a ali, parada e olhando-a fixamente. Então, sem prévio aviso, parou, mas não devolveu o olhar.

-Por que me olha tanto- seu tom era um tanto irritado. Kagome sorriu.

-Estou feliz por você Kagura. Conseguir um lar... Duas pessoas que te amam muito. - Kagura a fitou. - Eu queria ser como você. - Kagome desviou o olhar para o chão e suas mãos tremeram. - Eu queria que alguém também me amasse. Mas as pessoas fogem de mim o tempo todo. Uma mulher policial... isso assusta as pessoas e meu único amigo é o Miroku. Ele me ama, eu o amo. Somos amigos de verdade, mas eu queria...

-Alguém para quem pudesse dar a vida.

-Como- Levantou a cabeça, mas Kagura estava novamente fitando a tela do aparelho.

-Alguém com quem pudesse sentir-se você mesma e que quando sentisse que as palavras são supérfluas, simplesmente desistisse de abrir a boca e apenas tomaria um beijo de seu príncipe encantado.

Kagome corou com o modo que Kagura disse.

-Bem, é... mais ou menos isso. Como sabe?

Kagura a fitou com indiferença.

-Tá escrito aqui.. num _gif_ da _internet_.

E a policial deixou-se cair no chão. Kagura nem sequer fazia idéia do que falara e acertara em cheio em seu ponto fraco.

Subtamnete, ambas prenderam a respiração ao uovir o piso do corredor estalar. Kagome fitou a porta como se pudesse observar através dela e depoius olhou Kagura que voltara a digitar.

-Que horas são?

-12:27 AM.

Kagome levantou-se do colchão e andou até a porta encostada. Abriu-a com máxima cautela e observou os passos de um homem descendo a escada. Ele carregava na mão, uma maleta marrom de couro. Kagome voltou para o colchão, pegando seu sobretudo e o cachecol.

-Kagura, fique aqui, eu já volto. - e saiu pela porta.

-E para onde eu iria?

-

Kagome passou pela porta algum tempo depois do homem já ter atravessado a rua, mas não o perdeu de vista. Não se preocupando em fechá-la;, atravessou o chão cobertop de neve e foi atrás de seu suspeito. Talvez Kagura tivesse razão. Talvez aquele homem, pai de Shippou realmente fosse um ladrão, como ela sugerira. Mas ainda sim, duvidava que um filho de Rosa fosse assim.

_Senhora Rosa tinha preconceito contra youkais e não gostava de ser vista ao lados deles, mesmo gostando de Kagura._ Sua mente lhe lembrou.

Observou o homem entrar numa casa e espiou pela janela. Não tinha dúvidas, conhecia aquele lugar - um de seus primos já esteve lá e fora preso há alguns anos. Naraku, o dono do lugar fornecia aquela casa para ponto de encontros entre ladrões, assassinos e etc. (N/A: gente, me desculpem por favor, mas eu não sei **NADA** sobre esse assunto - Seiren, devolva meu pãozinho, eu achei primeiro! xD)

Sem mais pestanejar, pegou o celular no bolso do sobretudo e rapidamente discou Miroku.

Não muito tempo depois, duas viaturas chegaram.

-

Shippou estava sentado sobre a mesa. Fechava com força os olhos, não conseguindo conter o choro. sua boca e suas mãos tremiam nervosamente, dando pena a Kagome. Dona Rosa estava sentada em uma cadeira mais afastada.

-Por favor, não chore Shippou.

-Meu pai... Meu pai foi preso...

Um nó se formou na garganta de Kagome. Não queria, não podia contar a verdade ao menino. Deixaria este trabalho para Miroku. Ele já lhe contara tudo.

_-Já entendi. Ele é casado com essa mulher e eles vendem vírus de computador caseiros para empresas - grande e pequenas - que querem danificar o projeto de algum rival financeiro. São hackers muito experientes e costumam fazer isso em vários países - França, Portugal, Inglaterra..._

_-Mas como conseguem...- Miroku a interrompeu._

_-Eles são espertos. Sabiam que os pais de Shippou foram condenados pela policia local e falsificaram a identidade deles, passando-se assim pelos pais da criança youkai. Na hora de embracar, tudo que precisavam fazer era apresentar a identidade com os nomes do pai da criança. Shippou era ingênuo demais para saber a verdade e acabou se tornando uma grande vítima._

_Kagome murmurou algo. Era hora de contar a verdade ao pequeno e seu coração se encolhia de dor ao pensar nisso._

-Shippou, vamos... Talvez você devesse falar com Kagura. Ela é como você, não tem pais.

O pequeno a olhou curioso.

-Você... você precisa viver feliz Shippou. Quando você crescer, muitas pessoas te seguirão, querendo matá-lo.; Mas você tem que ser forte para crescer e lutar pelo direito dos youkais, já que é um. - ela pôs a mão em sua cabeça. - Se você não lutar por eles, quem o fará?

O pequeno sorriu, apesar das lágrimas continuarem caindo.

-Certo.

-Eu sei que você será forte e vai conseguir mudar essa relação humanos/youkai.

Assim, Shippou agraciou Kagome com o mais belo sorriso que já vira. E sorriu para a criança.

-Venha, vou lhe comprar biscoitos!

-Oba, biscoitos!

-

_Seiren outra vez aqui! Yuhuuu! (pega os leques) Aqui!_

**Star Angel Matsuyama **_- Bom, que bom que você gostou, demorou mais saiu o capítulo dois. Mesmo estando em fevereiro, Brass-senpai não desistirá de seus fics. Bjus e volte sempre para comentar, nossa caixinha especial de Natal de e-mails está sempre esperando seus comments._

**Akane Kittsune **_- Oi Akane-chan! EU TAMBÉM QUERO MAIS! Mas a lerda da Brass-senpai nem consgeue terminar uma fic de Natal na época adequada (rola os olhos). Nhá... Você gostou de mim? Sério? (chora no cantinho da sala) O mundo não é cruel... bem, nem tanto ¬¬ (abraça Akane de volta) Ta aí o conto do Shippou, divirta-se! o/ E volte sempre para comentar!_

**Hilda de Polaris **_- Hilda, demorou mas enfim chegou, desfrute do capítulo dois x) Bjos e comente sempre, okay?_

**Inumaníaca **_- Nhé, Brass-senpai nem é tão má assim, ela lê os reviews dos outros! Voce se viu no capítulo um? Nossa, não se preocupe, as coisas sempre mehoram. Que tak esse capítulo? Lembra-lhe algo? Volta para comentar, esperamos anciosamente! Bjus!_

**Hika Cheshire **_- Oi, que bom que você gosta de coisas dark... Dark é a vida de Brass-senpai, dark é o que Brass-senpai escreve. Aprecia todos os capítulos e volte sempre para comentar. Bjus!_


End file.
